Anti Material Sniper
Completing Tier 11 of Ninja Path |Damage? = 4 |Range? = 4 |Accuracy? = 4 |Agility? = 1 |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Scoped Weapon|Clip Size? = 5 bullets}} Anti Material Sniper Rifle '''is the 20th weapon available, costs 490 Gold and is unlocked at level 30. It boasts extremely high Damage, Range and Accuracy, but has low Agility. It contains 5 bullets in a clip. It, including its first skin, is the Tier 11 prize in the Ninja Path event for 12000 ninja points. AMS11.png|Anti Material Sniper In Menu. AMS2.png|Anti Material Sniper Equipped View. AMS2.jpeg|The AMS Being Held By A Player. AMS3.png|Anti Material Sniper Equipped. AMS4.png|Anti Material Sniper (Sunset Skin) Equipped. 2015-07-06_15.21.29.png|As Seen In-Game. AMS in mission mode.jpg|AMS In Mission Mode. 0014.png|Scope From Far Away. 0012.png|Scope From Medium Range. 0013.png|Scope From Close Range. Strategy This weapon is able to kill in a quick amount of time, due to its ability to rapidly shoot 1 bullet at a time, taking one shot for a head shot and 1-2 for a shot through the body. With the added Range and Accuracy you can easily guarantee long-range kills and/or head shots. However, it does not allow you to move quickly. The scope is necessary for hitting enemies; however, it reduces your field of vision, and makes you extremely vulnerable to close-range attacks. The scope is also one of the best scopes in the game as it provides better magnification than the Sniper Rifle and the Scoped Assault Rifle. Nevertheless, this weapon is extremely dangerous and opponents usually hope they don't run into the sniper's rifle's line of fire and for a good reason too. Unlike it's relatives, it is able to fire it's bullets without having to manually reload. The scoped cross-hairs remain as you recover from the recoil, allowing you to still lock onto your opponent after firing. This weapon may seem like the most dangerous gun available, but there is a faster version of this gun, and currently debatable as the most powerful of all snipers--the DMR-003. Guide Know more about how to use this weapon properly here. Here is a page where the strategies for countering the '''Anti Material Sniper are. Weapon analysis Advantages *It currently holds the second highest Ammo for a sniper rifle (after the DMR-003 at 8 bullets). *Currently, it has the 2nd fastest firing speed for a sniper rifle and it can shoot all 5 bullets in a row if holding down the button; thus, it can defeat an enemy which cannot be killed by one shot of it (mostly at close to mid range). *Concentrated scope that allows the user to give not just a precise shot but a clear vision. * No bolt action, allowing a better follow-up shot of a missed attack. * It has the highest RoF (Rate of Fire) out of all sniper rifles. Disadvantages *Like all sniper rifles, it has no crosshairs. *It is vulnerable against close range weapons such as the Blunderbuss and the Double Barrel Shotgun. *At long to mid range, it has a chance to be beaten by Revolver and others mid range weapons. * Damage reduced by 20% by either of the U.F. Mask and the Biker Bandana; however,a single headshot can still kill the opponent (assuming if they're not wearing a lot of armors that provides a large amount of Health). Differences with the Hunter Rifle Anti Material Sniper Rifle may be comparable to the Hunter Rifle, but it does has some differences. *The Anti Material Sniper is slower in matters of Agility than the Hunter Rifle. *The Anti Material Sniper has 5 bullets in the clip, wheras the Hunter Rifle has only 1. *The Anti Material Sniper has slower reload than the Hunter Rifle. *The scope of the Anti Material Sniper is clear like the Sniper Rifle while the Hunter Rifle's scope is tinted red. *The Hunter Rifle deals slightly more damage per bullet compared to the Anti Material Sniper. *The Anti Material Sniper has a much faster shooting speed then the Hunter Rifle. Video Trivia * The correct spelling is "Anti-Materiel", an Anti-Materiel Rifle (AMR) is a rifle that is designed for use against military equipment (materiel, from the French matériel for equipment or hardware, is a term used in English for equipment and supplies in military and commercial supply chain management. It has got nothing to do with antimaterialism. *Despite its name as an "Anti-Material" sniper, it cannot go through walls or obstacles. * During the Ninja Path Event, it received a new red Camo skin. * Although most people do not like being a Sniper due to the lack of cross-hair, the Anti Material Sniper is pretty good at countering most other weapons as long as the enemy is visible in medium to long range. * Unlike many other "elite weapons", equipping this has a higher chance of getting into a server full of low-level players. * Upon close examination, one may notice that the scope's range is longer than the one on the Semi-Automatic Sniper. See also * Sniper Rifle * Hunter Rifle * Semi-Automatic Sniper * DMR-003 Category:Weapons Category:Scoped Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons Category:Event Weapons Category:Gold Weapons Category:Snipers